


Sunsesame

by Karlar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlar/pseuds/Karlar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das erste Mal treffen sie sich auf einer Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsesame

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist von einem Lied von Caribou geklaut. Wer es nicht kennt, und Lust hat es zu hören, hier ist der short-cut: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dQrGyAm-ws
> 
> Kleine überarbeitete Version.

**I**

Das erste Mal treffen sie sich auf einer Party. Nichts besonderes, es sind um die 200 Menschen, die das _Ende der Welt_ gefunden haben. Das erklärt zumindest das große Plakat, das zwischen zwei Bäumen gespannt über der Bar hängt. Es ist zu dunkel um mehr als die Silhouetten der anderen Gäste auszumachen, die vereinzelten Lampignons sind Dekoration in den Ästen der Bäume. Kein Scheinwerfer erhellt den großen Pulk an Menschen, die sich um die Boxen drängen. Man erwartet gemeinsam das Morgengrauen, das einem zum ersten Mal den Blick auf müde Gesichter freigeben wird und genießt noch die Anonymität einer Nacht, in der nur erhorcht und ertastet werden kann. Merlin tanzt etwas weiter vorne, es ist Arthurs erste Party in der neuen Stadt. Ihre Schultern werden sich zwei, drei Mal berühren. Ein schüchternes, kaum zu erkenndes Lächeln wird ausgetauscht werden. Bei Sonnenaufgang sitzten ihre Freundesgruppen fast nebeneinander. Keiner wird sich erinnern.

 

**II**

Die ersten Worte, die Merlin zu Arthur sagt werden "Wisst ihr schon was ihr wollt?" sein. Arthurs erste Worte zu Merlin: "Einfach einen normalen Kaffee. Keine Milch, keinen Zucker, und vor allem keine Haselnusssirupscheiße oder ähnlicher Hipsterschnickschnack", während Sophia darauf besteht " _Genau das_ " zu bekommen. Merlin wird einen unsicheren Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her werfen, nicht verstehen, warum Paare, die offensichtlich keine Paare mehr sein wollen, sich ausgerechnet sein Café aussuchen müssen und seine restliche Schicht versuchen einen großen Bogen um sie zu machen. Wenn Arthur nach drei Anläufen endlich bezahlen kann, wird er knickrig mit dem Trinkgeld sein, was seinem Rücken eine herausgestreckte Zunge einträgt, während er das Cafe verlässt.

 

**III**

Ihre Namen erfahren sie in der Vorstellungsrunde eines Seminars über sozialistische Architektur.

"Ich heiße Arthur Penn und studiere Architektur. Dieses interdisziplinäre Seminar soll mir bestenfalls einen neuen Blick auf die abgotthäßlichen Blockbauten der 60er bis 80er Jahre geben, mir im schlimmsten Fall Argumente für meine Vorurteile liefern."

"Ich heiße Merlin Elm und lebe in einem _abgotthäßlichen Blockbau_. Ziemlich gut sogar."

Es ist ein Seminar wie jedes andere auch. Hatte Merlin am Anfang noch sich in den Raum kämpfen und anderthalb Stunden an eine Wand gedrückt ausharren müssen, so sicherte ihm die freie Platzwahl drei Wochen später gebührenden Abstand zu dem Arschloch, neben dem er zu Beginn gepresst war. Merlin hatte seine Vorurteile gegenüber Architekturstudenten und dieser Arthur tat alles, um sie zu bestätigen.

Nicht einmal an Merlins Lieblingsphilosoph konnte er ein gutes Haar lassen.

"... nicht zu vergessen, dass Lefebvre ein weinerlicher Marxist war. Der Kapitalismus produziert sich seine Räume. Die Räume produzieren sich ihren Kapitalismus. Der Mensch ist enfremdet, buhu."

"Ich dachte, du magst Bauhaus. Und du sagst trotzdem, dass die Umgebung keinen Einfluß auf das dort stattfindende Leben hat?"

"Ich will bestreiten, dass eine Abkehr von Funktionalismus, trotz seiner Kapitalismuskompatibilität, die Lebensqualität ungemein steigert. Deshalb mag ich Bauhaus."

"Aber du wohnst lieber in einem Altbau als in einem Block. Jeder wohnt lieber in einem Altbau als in einem Block. Obwohl der Block funktionalistisch gesehen besser ist, mit Fenstern, die wirklich schließen und Heizungen, die wirklich heizen. Wozu braucht man funktionalistisch gesehen hohe Decken?"

"Für mein funktionalistisch gesehen großes Ego natürlich. Seien wir mal ehrlich, nicht nur in der sozialstischen Architektur dreht sich alles nur um die Idee dahinter. Gleichheit. Der Professor neben dem Arbeiter. Friede, Freude, Brüderlichkeit. Die Idee ist gescheitert. Heute ist es das Individuum, das sich selbst entfalten will. Man ist so sehr in die eigenen Neurosen verliebt, dass man nur noch in Wohnungen mit Neurosen leben kann."

"Und was passiert, wenn diese Idee dann demnächst scheitern sollte?"

"Dann kommen wir endlich von diesem Restaurationsquatsch weg und ich kann meinen Traum von einem riesigen Penisturms inmitten der historischen Altstadt von Weimar verwirklichen. Falls die Genderdebatte weiterhin so vor sich hin kriecht, aber da bin ich optimistisch."

Merlin hasste ihn. Wirklich.

 

**IV**

Was Merlin macht, erfährt Arthur als er drei Monate nach ihrem Kennenlernen zufällig auf eine Vernissage über ihn stolpert. Vivianne hat ihn mitgezerrt und dann stehen lassen, was ihn direkt zur Bar führt. Billiges Bier anstatt Sekt, ein schlechter DJ anstatt dem Kammerorchester, das er von den regelmäßigen Ausstellungsbesuchen mit seinem Vater kannte.

Es ist kein Mythos, dass die meisten Architekten mit der Kunst flirten. Und es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Arthur, angehender Architekt der dritten Generation, alles hasst, was ihn auch nur entfernt an seine Kindheit erinnert. Es sind Viviannes Brüste, die ihn hier her gebracht haben und ihr Fehlen, was nun seine schlechte Laune provoziert. Arthur kennt hier niemanden und will auch niemanden hier kennen lernen. Arthur fühlt sich mit seinem blonden Haare ohne Mütze und seinem breiten Kreuz, das durch sein enges Hemd eher unterstrichen wird, als Außenseiter. Es ist sein Stolz, der ihn dazu treibt sich die Scheiße einmal anzuschauen, und nicht sofort eine Kehrtwendung zu machen.

Es ist ebenso sein Stolz, der ihn daran hindert Merlin aus dem Weg zu gehen, als er ihn in der Mitte der großen Fabrikhalle entdeckt. Merlin, der sich mehr die Menschen als die Kunst anschaut. Köpfe, die nach links oder nach rechts gedreht, vor Photographien schweben, die irgendwelche gesellschaftskritischen Inhalte präsentieren. Das einzige Bild, das Arthur gefesselt hat, war das Gesicht eines Mädchens, das ihn mit solch großen Augen anstarrte, dass er nicht mehr wegschauen konnte. Ein billiger Trick, den er sonst nur aus den Werbespots der gängigen Hilfsorganisationen kannte.

Merlin ist nicht besonders erfreut ihn neben sich stehend zu finden, aber auch nicht so abweisend, wie er hätte sein können. Er nickt ihm zu, stößt sogar mit ihm an als er ihm sein Bier hinhält, aber sagt kein Wort. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Als Arthur das einzige Gesprächsthema anschneidet, das ihm einfällt und von Kulturschmarotzern und der Austauschbarkeit der gesamten Ausstellung anfängt, ist es die plötzliche Heftigkeit mit der Merlin antwortet, die ihn überrascht.

"Es war so klar, dass das kommt. Wenn du mich beleidigen möchtest, dann hab wenigstens die Eier mir es direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Mein Garten gefällt dir nicht, schade aber auch."

Arthur ist tatsächlich verwirrt, aber nicht dumm. Trotzdem dauert es ein paar Momente bis er eins und eins zusammen gezählt hat. "Ach, du hast hier mitgemacht?" Merlin verdreht die Augen. 

"Wie zur Hölle bist du hier gelandet?"

Arthur ist kurz davor ihm von Viviannes Oberweite zu erzählen, befürchtet aber, es sich dann endgültig mit der einzigen Person zu verscherzen, die ihm, wenn auch nicht gerne, so dennoch immerhin zuhört. Ohne Merlin ist er wieder ein Fremdkörper in diesem Kultursumpf. 'Wie zur Hölle bist du hier gelandet?' war eine berechtigte Frage. "Keine Ahnung", murmelt er deswegen. "Masochismus?"

Merlins abschätzender Blick erklärt ihm, dass sein Kontingent an schlechten Witzen für diesen Abend fast aufgebraucht ist. Also schwenkt er um. "Es gibt hier 'nen Garten?" Es interessiert ihn wirklich. Er kennt Merlin nur aus seinem Seminar, wo er nicht allzu dumme Dinge sagt, sich nur viel zu leicht von ihm provozieren lässt. So ein Hippie halt.

Merlin schaut ihn für einen kurzen Moment nur an, sagt dann "Na gut" und "Folg mir" mit einem solch theatralischen Unterton, als ob er ihm nun einen riesigen Gefallen täte. Arthur folgt ihm dennoch. Durch die Halle durch, direkt zu dem Eingang eines kleinen Zelts, das in der Mitte des Raumes aufgebaut wurde. Vom Aussehen erinnert es an diese Zirkuszelte, nur dass es ganz simpel in schwarz gehalten ist und wesentlich kleiner. Bevor Arthur allerdings einen Kommentar machen kann, ist er schon im Inneren verschwunden.

Das Erste, was ihm auffällt, als er ihm folgt, ist der Geruch. Süßlich riecht es, nicht zu penetrant, aber ein deutlicher Unterschied zu der staubig-modrigen Halle zuvor. Auch die Szene vor ihm könnte kein größerer Gegensatz zu den weißen Fotowänden sein: Arthus Augen hatten einen Moment gebraucht um sich an die plötzliche Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, nun entdeckt er baumartige Ungetüme, die einen kleinen Trampelpfad umranken. Dazwischen höchst kurios aussehende Blumen, deren streng geometrische Blüttenblätter klar verraten, dass dieser sogenannte Garten nichts mit Natur zu tun hat. Ohne Zutun fährt seine Hand über dem Stamm eines Baumes. "Pappe?" 

"Pizzakartons. Willkommen in meinem Müllgarten. Alles, was du hier siehst ist aus Pappe und Plastik und sonstigem Zeug, das man so finden kann." Arthurs Blick schwebt über die Landschaft von Draht und Pappmaschee. Im schummrigen Licht einer bunten Lichterketten kann er bei genauerem Hinsehen die Lautsprecher im Hintergrund ausmachen, die in einer Dauerschleife Zwitscherlaute ausstoßen. Ein netter Kontrast zu der Halle zuvor, aber es muss Wochen gedauert haben, die Bäume zu bauen, die Blätter zu schneiden.

"Kunst aus Müll, wie kreativ."

Merlin verdreht die Augen. "Entschuldigung, dass ich das Rad nicht neu erfunden habe." Das Licht lässt Merlins Gesicht sanfter aussehen, als es in Realität bestimmt der Fall ist.

Im Hintergrund zeichnen sich die Umrisse eines Pärchens ab, das sich in einer Hängematte küsst. Andere Menschen stehen wie er eher so im Raum rum. Merlin hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtet ihn wie er alles andere beobachtet. Alles sehr kitschig, aber irgendwie ist er gerührt. Vor allem der kleine Gartenzwerg, der zwischen zwei 'Wurzeln' hervorlugt, erinnert Arthur an den Märchengarten seiner Heimatstadt, der das heimliche Highlight seiner Kindheit war. 

Bevor Arthur jedoch irgendsowas sagen kann, wird Merlin von irgendeinem Kerl auf die Schulter getippt. Er dreht sich um und ist sofort in einem Gespräch über Namen, die Arthur nicht kennt, verwickelt. Er beobachtet die beiden für eine kurze Weile, der Typ scheint aufgeregt. Wirbelt mit seinen Armen und wippt auf seinen Fußspitzen nach vorne und hinten. Merlin steht da wie ein Ruhepol, hört ihm zu, bis er plötzlich in ein Lachen ausbricht. Arthur nimmt das als Zeichen, die beiden besser alleine zu lassen. Als Merlin sich wieder umdreht, muss er feststellen, dass Arthur ohne ein Tschüss verschwunden ist.

Das helle Licht der Halle lässt ihn blinzeln. An eine Wand gelehnt trinkt er den Rest seines Bieres aus, dann geht er.

 

**V**

So richtig verabschieden sie sich das erste Mal ohne Worte. Aber auch ein Kopfnicken kann zählen.

 

**VI**

Ihre Diskussionen werden im Seminar, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch intensiver. Arthur fehlt jedoch die Bissigkeit. Dafür kann er feststellen, dass Merlin doch auf eine verquere Art und Weise so etwas wie Humor besitzt. Stück für Stück entwickelt sich das Seminar von einem notwendigen Übel zu etwas, auf das er sich freuen kann. Nach dem Ende der letzten Stunde lächelt er Merlin zu. Dieser lächelt zurück. Wenn es nicht mehr ganz so viel Überzeugungskraft braucht, um Arthur auf die nächsten Kunstausstellungen zu locken, dann ist das Zufall. Und wenn er Merlin dort immer und immer wieder mit ein- und demselben Typen sieht, dann ist es keine Enttäuschung, die ihn daran hindert 'Hi' zu sagen.

 

**VII**

Eine Woche nachdem Merlin entschieden hat, dass er definitiv noch zu jung für eine feste Bindung an einen Partner ist, insbesondere wenn jener Partner dies auch schon ein bisschen früher für sich selbst beschlossen hat, ist er das erste Mal in Arthurs Wohnung.

"Ach, ich kenn dich doch", platzt es aus Arthur heraus, während er die Tür noch ein bisschen weiter öffnet. Solche Situationen hatte Merlin befürchtet.

"Merlin, nicht wahr?"

"Ich wollte mir mal das Zimmer anschauen", sagt er anstatt umzudrehen und dem ersten Fluchtimpuls nachzugeben. In meinem alten Zimmer fällt mir die Decke auf den Kopf, behält er lieber für sich. Stattdessen schlurft er hinter Arthurs breitem Kreuz her, in eine Küche voller potentieller Mitbewohner. Das Zimmer ist groß und hell, die Decken hoch, der Boden Holz. In den Wintergarten verliebt er sich ein bisschen. 

"Es ist alles ein bisschen kurzfristig", sagt Arthur und reibt sich den Kopf. "Die wollen, dass ich nächsten Woche schon anfange." Merlin denkt an seine Küche mit dem Besteck für zwei: "Kurzfristig passt perfekt."

 

**VIII**

Wenn er in den nächsten drei Monaten mehr über Arthur lernt als ihm lieb ist, dann hängt das unter anderem mit den Bildern zusammen, die überall verstreut in der Wohnung hängen. Arthur begrüßt ihn morgens beim Kaffee und Arthur verabschiedet ihn abends beim Zähneputzen. Und auch zwischendrin taucht er immer mal wieder auf.

"Der Scheißkerl hat alles richtig gemacht. Drei Monate Californien, was geht?", murrt zum Beispiel sein einer Mitbewohner am Morgen nach seinem Einzug. Verkatert stehen sie nebeneinander und schauen den Schneeflocken zu, wie sie unnachgiebig die Stadt attackieren. Merlin fühlt sich wie ausgekotzt und hat eine halbe Stunden Zeit bis er in der Uni sein muss. "Bock auf 'ne Runde Karten?", kommt es von der Seite und er muss nicht einmal überlegen. Um vier öffnen sie ihr erstes Bier, um sechs kramt Merlin seinen letzten Rest Gras hervor und um neun steht der Wodka auf dem Tisch.

Wenn er sich mit ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus als gewohnt in den neuen Freundeskreis stürzt, dann ist das wegen seines neuentdeckten Talents für Skat und liegt daran, dass man gemeinsam den Winter einfach besser hassen kann als alleine. Vielleicht ist auch ein Grund, dass die Couche in der Küche die Angewohnheit hat Leute zu essen.

 

**IX**

Als es April wird und Schnee zu Regen, ist Arthur sehr bereit für seine Rückkehr. Er kann keine Sonne mehr sehen. Amerikaner sind verrückt, insbesondere wenn sie zuviel Geld haben und denken, dass ihre Häuser das auch zeigen müssen. Das liebevolle Chaos seiner eigenen Wohnung kommt ihm wie ein Segen vor, alles ist abgenutzt und vertraut und seins. Das Einzige, was Merlin zurück gelassen hat, ist ein riesiger Holzpenis in der Mitte seines Zimmers _. "Deutsche Klassik",_ steht auf einen angepinnten Zettel. Wenn auch nicht besonders kreativ, so erfüllt es schon seinen Zweck: Arthur, braungebrannt, gut gelaunt und angetrunken, stößt sich als erstes seinen Zeh und lacht dann.

 

**X**

Das zweite Mal, dass Merlin Arthurs Wohnung - inklusive Arthur - betritt, ist zu seinem Geburtstag. Es ist eher ein Schieben und Schlängeln durch die bekannten Räume mit teilweise bekannten Gesichtern. Die Küche ist eine einzige Dunstglocke, blau vor Rauch, die Leute stapeln sich bis in den Flur. Es dauert eine Weile bis der von ihm gefürchtete Moment eintritt, an dem Arthur vor ihm steht. Es ist seltsam so viel über eine Person zu wissen, die man nicht kennt.

"Alles Gute", sagt er und Arthur grinst breit zurück, eine Burger King Krone schief auf dem Kopf gesetzt. "Ich hab dir einen Wein mitgebracht, aber ich glaub der ist irgendwo dahinten und schon leer." Arthur zuckt die Schultern. "Merlin, Merlin. Dann müssen wir dir wohl einen neuen suchen. Niemand soll verdursten." Sein Name rollt locker von Arthurs Zunge, und wie selbstverständlich packt er ihn an der Schulter, um ihn zwischen den Menschenmengen durchzulotsen, einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen. Als er ihm ein paar Minuten später eine frischgeöffnete Sektflasche in die Hand drückt, kommt es ihm zwar nicht wie der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft vor, aber den Ausdruck in Arthurs Gesicht kennt er trotzdem.

Und er gefällt ihm, dieser Arthur, der sich jetzt in seiner ganzen dreidimensionalen Vielfalt präsentiert. Der lacht und singt und tanzt und überraschend lustig ist. Wenn sich ihre Wege an diesem Abend oft kreuzen ist das nicht unangenehm und wenn Merlin etwas länger bleibt als er eigentlich wollte, liegt das nicht nur am Alkohol. Dass Arthur einer der wenigen Personen ist, die ein Muskelshirt ohne ironischen Unterton tragen dürfen, schadet ebenfalls nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht er in einem Bett, das er nur all zu gut kennt. Es muss die Verwechslung mit zu Hause sein, die ihn rumgekriegt hat. Und die ihn auch die folgende Nacht zum bleiben bewegt und die danach.

 

**XI**

Arthur ist verabredet. Seit Stunden schon, aber da ist der frühe Sommer und der See und Merlin. Geschüttelt hat er sich, wie ein Hund und jetzt steht er da und rubbelt sich die letzten Tropfen vom Leib. Es ist noch ein bisschen zu kalt für solche Späße findet Arthur und verkündet das auch lautstark. Ein gemurmeltes "Memme" ist die Antwort. Seine Augen saugen das Bild vor ihm praktisch auf. So richtig versteht er ihre Beziehung noch nicht. Manchmal sehen sie sich jeden Tag, dann wieder wochenlang nicht. Diesmal hat Merlin sich gemeldet, ein Tag länger und er wäre verrückt geworden. "Weichei" beleidigt er ihn weiter. "Nein, ich hab's: Warmduscher." Er kichert und Arthur findet es nicht einmal albern. "Als ob dir nicht kalt wär." "Pff. Niemals. Es ist Sommer" sagt Merlin und versucht sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu pusten. Er scheitert kläglich, sowohl in dem Vortäuschen emotionaler Kälter, wie wetterbedingter Wärme. Das leichte Zittern seines Körpers verrät ihn.

"Komm her", murmelt Arthur und zieht ihn zu sich.

Arthur ist verabredet, aber die Welt kann auch einmal warten.

 

**XII**

Für Merlin vergehen die Wochen wie im Rausch. Endlich ist er aus diesem beschissenen Liebeskummer raus. Es ist Frühling und Merlin sprudelt voller Aktivismus. Neue Leute kennen zu lernen fällt ihm so leicht wie nie zuvor, eine Galerie will seine Werke ausstellen, er hat sogar schon so zwei Bilder innerhalb von einer Woche verkauft. Merlin genießt seine Freiheit und er genießt die Zeit mit Arthur. Diesmal wird er nicht wieder den Fehler machen Dinge viel ernster zu nehmen als sie sind. Die oft besungene Unverbindlichkeit der aufregenden Jugendjahre ist endlich auch bei ihm angekommen. 

So kommt es, dass Merlin zwar verabredet ist, seit Stunden schon, aber da auch dieser Blick ist, der ihn nicht loslässt. Nonverbale Verheißungen quer durch den Raum über den Rand einer Bierflasche hinweg.

Merlin ist verabredet, aber Arthur kann auch einmal warten. Er wird das schon verstehen.

 

**XIII**

Arthur ist im Stress, aber glücklich. Er sprudelt vor Energie und Ideen. Sein einziges Problem ist, dass der Tag nur 24 Stunden hat. Ständig ist er am Herumrennen. Seine Diplomprüfung nähert sich in großen Schritten und wenn er nicht in der Bibliothek ist, sitzt er zu Hause und bastelt an seinem Abschlussprojekt, und wenn er nicht das tut, dann trifft er Merlin. Manchmal vergisst er zu essen, aber das is okay, er hat sowieso beschlossen sich die nächsten Wochen von Endorphinen zu ernähren.

Natürlich ist das der Punkt, an dem alles schief gehen muss. Es ist beim Kaffee. Blödsinn reden, um den wissenschaftlichen Blödsinn nicht zum einzigen Tagesinhalt werden zu lassen.

"Wann hattest du schon Sex?" werden die Worte sein, für die Arthur sich am Abend hassen wird.

"Na erst letzte Woche. Mit so 'nem Kunsttyp."

 

**XIV**

"Was zur Hölle ist dein Problem?", faucht Merlin nach einem Tag, der nichts weiter geschafft hat als ihn in einem müden und abgekämpften Zustand zu hinterlassen. Es ist so ein Abend, in dem nur eine Tiefkühlpizza helfen kann, vielleicht auch ein Film und langsamer Sex, der nur so von Gefühlen strotzt.

Als Arthur die Tür öffnet ist da nicht einmal ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, stattdessen Stille. Stille als er die Wohnung betritt, Stille als sie nicht in sein Zimmer, sondern in die Küche gehen. Stille und dieser Blick, der ihn praktisch auffrisst, aber nicht im guten Sinn. Es ist Merlin, der versucht Smaltalk zu machen und von seinem Tag erzählt und diesem einem Fehlkauf, Kopfhörer, die keine zwei Stunden später kaputt gegangen sind.

"Was für ein Pech", sind die ersten Worte, die Arthur zu ihm an diesem Tag sagt, aber es ist nicht mit dem leicht neckenden Unterton, den er gewöhnt ist. Stattdessen ist da eine Bitterkeit, die ihn zusammenzucken lässt. Es ist in diesem Moment, in dem er keine Lust mehr auf diese passiv-aggressive Scheiße hat. Erschöpft und hungrig steht er in Arthurs Küche und stellt ihm die Frage, die er sich schon gestellt hatte, als Arthur noch die Türklinke in der Hand festgehalten hatte.

"Was zur Hölle mein Problem ist?", wiederholt Arthur in einer Stimme, die vor unterdrückter Wut fasst zittert. "Ich habe kein Problem. Ich schlafe nicht mit der halben Stadt, während Menschen, die mir anscheinend scheißegal sind, wie ein gutes, braves Hausfräulein mit dem Abendessen auf mich warten."

"Wenn du auf letzte Woche anspielst, ich hab dir gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich dachte du kochst für die Wg", er hatte natürlich nicht erwähnt, dass er jemand anderen getroffen hatte, hatte nicht gedacht, dass es wichtig gewesen sei bei diesem _wasimmer_ es auch war, das Arthur und er darstellten.

"Du dachtest", Arthurs Lachen ist kalt und eher ein Schnauben. "Hast du auch gedacht als wieauchimmererhieß dich schön von hinten genommen hat. Das magst du doch so gern. Schnell und dreckig. Bloß kein Augenkontakt, keine Gefühle. Vielleicht könnte es ja was bedeuten."

"Arthur", seine Stimme ist spitz und schneidend. Er ist so ruhig wie er nur sein kann, wenn er verletzt und überrascht zugleich ist. Es ist die plötzliche Heftigkeit in Arthurs Stimme, die ihn am Meisten verunsichert. "Du wirst ungerecht." warnt er. Es sind die einzigen Worte, die ihm in dem Moment zur Verfügung stehen. Dieser Arthur macht ihn sprachlos.

"Ungerecht?" Arthur ist in Fahrt, das komplette Gegenteil der Stille von vorher. Er steht direkt vor ihm und probiert mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben die Worte auf seiner Zunge aus: "Ungerecht?" wiederholt er. "Das sagst gerade du, 'Arthur kannst du _das_ machen, Arthur ich brauche deine Hilfe für _dieses_ , Arthur, in einer Stunde daundda." Es ist ein quietschiger Singsang, der sich kein bisschen nach Merlin anhört.

"Was hat denn bitte das hiermit zu tun?" fährt Merlin dazwischen. Wut brodelt nun auch in ihm. Er versteht nicht, was Arthur ihm genau sagen will, aber langsam ist es ihm auch egal. Arthur hört ihn nicht einmal.

"Ich bin für dich da, aber dir ist das wohl scheißegal. 'Uh, meine Kunst ist mir so wichtig, deshalb melde ich mich so selten. Und andere Schwänze auch, deshalb versetz ich dich natürlich - was erwartest du denn?'" Arthur steht da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Den Kopf gehoben, arrogant und ungerecht zugleich. Selten war er ihm so fremd wie in diesem Moment. 

"Ja, was erwartest du denn?", wiederholt Merlin in einem ähnlich verächtlichen Ton. "Nur weil wir ab und an miteinander schlafen, muss ich mich noch lange nicht vor dir rechtfertigen. Wir sind nicht _zusammen_."

Es sind diese Worte, vielleicht auch die Abscheu mit der er diese ausspuckt, die Arthur zusammenzucken lassen. Aus nur noch müden Augen stiert er ihn an und Merlin beginnt zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend etwas zu verstehen.

"Nein", antwortet Arthur tonlos. Es ist eine Aufforderung zu gehen. Merlin folgt ihr gerne.

 

**XV**

Arthur möchte nicht darüber reden. Und wenn das Telefon nicht klingelt, dann umso besser.

 

**XVI**

Merlin sitzt in seinem Atelier und weiß nicht weiter. Die letzte Stunde hat er damit verbracht Papier in kleine Fetzen zu reissen und dann in Kügelchenform durch den Raum zu schmeißen. Es gibt nichts, was ein Besen nicht beseitigen kann, denkt er und weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Er ist ideenlos und anscheinend nicht nur Beziehungsunfähig, sondern scheitert auch schon bei Nicht-Beziehungen. Eine traurige Bilanz unter dem Blickwinkel des gesellschaftlichen Anspruchs an das Liebesleben eines Mitzwanzigers.

Er war sich so sicher gewesen, endlich einmal eine Situation richtig eingeschätzt zu haben. Wer rechnet denn heutzutage noch mit _Gefühlen_? Okay da waren Blicke und Gesten, aber nicht ein einziges Wort. Wenn's um etwas Abstraktes geht, denkt er, da kann man dann wieder die Klappe aufreißen, da hat man dann plötzlich wieder Durchhaltevermögen, nur bei der eigenen Gefühlswelt, da muss die Umwelt erspüren und erahnen, damit man auf keinen Fall in so eine Verlegenheit eines verletzten Stolzes gelangt.

Pech gehabt, denkt er. Dann bleibt's halt beim Fußaufstampfen, das vielleicht zu einem Vierjährigen passt. Und beim gegenseitiges Mit-dem-Finger-auf-den-anderen-zeigen. Am besten mit dem Mittelfinger.

Ach, der Mensch und seine Eitelkeit, denkt Merlin, reißt, dreht und wirft, und vermisst Arthur.

 

**XVII**

Es ist eine Party. Arthur hört sie schon am Beginn der Straße. Fahrräder stapeln sich vor der Tür, weit aufgerissene Fenster aus denen sich johlende und halbbekleidete Mitzwanziger köpfüber heraushängen. Es sieht sehr nach einem Spuckwettbewerb aus.

Arthur dängt sich gerade durch den vollgestopften Flur, vorbei an dem Kneul von Menschen, das ihm sagt, dass da hinten entweder eine Bar oder das Klo zu finden ist, als ihn eine Hand auf der Schulter darauf hinweist, dass er hier auch Leute kennt.

"Merlin."

Er lächelt und hält ihm einen Joint entgegen. Arthur bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig als zuzugreifen, nun gefangen in einem Smaltalkgespräch mit jemanden, der eigentlich nichts weiter als eine Geschichte sein sollte. Dieses "da gab es mal so einen Jemand" zu dem er sich gerade durchgerungen hatte, nicht dieses Gemisch von Schuld und Verlangen, das sich mit dem Joint, der absolut gar nicht zu dem gerade genehmigten Wodkashot an der Bar passte, verwebt und in seinem Magen einnistet.

"Ich dachte", sagt Merlin, bricht ab und wischt sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Seine Haare sind länger geworden. "Gut dich zu sehen", er lächelt wieder und Arthur wünscht sich weg von hier. "Ja, dich auch.", erwidert er dennoch, denn seine hochgerühmte gute Erziehung sucht sich anscheinend Momente wie diese, um sich ab und an doch noch zeigen zu können. "Was treibst du so?", fragt diese Erziehung weiter.

"Ach dies und das", antwortet Merlin, in dem selben Singsang wie er immer schon ach-dies-und-das gesagt hat. Ein Stück Vertrautheit, das Arthur nicht gebrauchen kann. Er nimmt einen großen Zug, steckt den Joint zurück in Merlins Hand, "Na dann, man sieht sich", sagt er und verabschiedet sich in die Menschentraube.

 

**XVIII**

Der Abend, an dem Merlin erkennt, dass er ein dummer, dummer Mensch ist, ist von außen betrachtet wenig spektakulär. Er sitzt auf einem Sofa, starrt auf einen Bildschirm, der ungefähr die Größe ihrer Küchenplatte besitzt, die eine Hand fest um ein Bier, die andere mit einem Feuerzeug spielend. Die gähnende Langeweile in ihm, wäre etwas, das sehr gut zu dem Dienstagabend passen würde, nur dass sich zu dieser Langeweile eine Unruhe gesellt, die er nur allzugut von sich kennt und die nichts mit Wochentage zu tun hat.

Die bekifften Gesichter seines Umfelds, seine eigene Langsamkeit hindern ihn nämlich nicht daran, schon wieder, das Wochenende Revue passieren zu lassen. Und wenn er Wochenende sagt, dann meint er einen einzigen bestimmten Zeitpunkt, einen einzigen Menschen, den er dieses Wochenende gesehen hatte. Arthur, denkt er. Und schon wieder, denkt er Und immer noch, denkt er. Und selbst Schuld. Und so kann es doch nicht weiter gehen. Und.

 

**XIX**

Plötzlich ist Merlin überall. Im Supermarkt, im Theater, zunächst denkt Arthur es seien Zufälle, aber spätestens als er ihn auf dem Küchensofa bei sich zu Hause entdeckt, ist er plötzlich und vollkommen von einem Gegenteil überzeugt.

"Na?", sagt Merlin und schaut ertappt hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse hervor. Seine Mitbewohnerin erzählt von irgendeinem Kunstprojekt, das ihn wieder in die Stadt gebracht hat, Arthur wusste gar nicht, dass er überhaupt weg gewesen war. Egal war es ihm auch ein bisschen. Jedenfalls ist das die offizielle Version, die er mit möglichst gleichgültigem Schulterzucken zu untermauern versucht. Noch nie in seinem Leben hat er ein Brot so schnell geschmiert. Irgendwas von "Arbeit" murmelt er und flüchtet in sein Zimmer.

Die ersehnte Ruhe bleibt ihm ganze zwanzig Minuten vergönnt, dann klopft es. Mit einem "Ich..." lädt sich Merlin selbst ein. Was folgt ist eine ungemütliche Stille, aber weder Arthur, der stur seine Facebookpage auf- und abscrollt, noch Merlin, der es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hat, wagen sie zu beenden. Erst als sich Arthur demonstrativ auf seinem Bürostuhl umdreht und Merlin mit verschränkten Armen zum Reden praktisch zwingt, endet das stumme Nebeneinander.

"Also", beginnt Merlin, "du warst nur so kurz da, am Wochenende mein ich. Ich konnte gar nichts sagen."

"Was wolltest du denn sagen?" Arthur hat keine Geduld. Er kommt sich selbst albern vor, aber das verschlimmert die ganze Situation mehr als sie zu entspannen. Er fühlt sich unwohl und er findet es ist sein gutes Recht, das in seinem eigenen Zimmer zumindest, auch zeigen zu dürfen.

"Arthur...", Merlin klingt nicht besonders glücklich über seine fehlende Kooperation.

"Was denn?" Aus seiner Sicht könnte das Gespräch auch wieder beendet sein. Weder Merlin, der zusammengekauert auf seinem Bett sitzt, noch er müssen das hier machen. Er versteht nicht, warum er trotzdem so hartnäckig ist. Er versteht nicht, was Merlin jetzt schon wieder von ihm will.

Merlin ist stumm, sucht nach Worten. Arthur kann es ihm genau ansehen. 'Jetzt kommt's', denkt er, 'jetzt gleich' und dann kommt es tatsächlich. Langsam. Kaum hörbar. Unsicher.

"Ich vermisse dich."

Wenn sich eine gewisse Genugtuung in ihm breit machen sollte, ist Arthur schnell dabei sie weit von sich zu schieben.

"Und jetzt?" Es klingt genauso arrogant wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

"Gott, ich fühl mich so dumm. Aber, ach. Ich sehe ein, dass ich mich dumm verhalten habe, aber du warst jetzt auch nicht so klar... ich wollte schließlich nicht absichtlich. Und." Merlins Hände malen in der Luft. Als ob wilde Gestiken bei seiner Erklärung helfen würde. Aber er war schon immer so. Merlin sprach mit dem Körper. Und das ist so peinlich vertraut, dass es Arthur schwer fällt so stur aus dem Fenster zu blicken wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Trotzdem ist das die schlechteste Entschuldigung der Welt. Und Arthur ist absolut bereit sie auch als solche zu kennzeichnen.

"Du bist so beschissen in Entschuldigungen", sagt er, viel zu zaghaft. Erschrocken muss er feststellen, dass von der anfänglichen Wut nicht mehr allzu viel übrig geblieben ist. Stattdessen ist da so eine Müdigkeit, eine Resignation. Und Merlin sitzt immer noch da, nicht mehr ganz in sich zusammengerollt und lächelt schief.

"Ich weiß", murmelt er. Und wenig später: "Funktioniert es trotzdem?"

Das ist eine Frage mit der Arthur so nicht gerechnet hatte. "Ich weiß nicht", antwortet er deshalb ehrlich. Merlin nickt nachdenklich.

"Lass mich dich zum Essen ausführen.", sagt er dann. Langsam als ob er beim Sprechen über jedes Wort überrascht wäre und nochmal darüber nachdenken müsse. "So richtig. Als ein echtes Date", er klingt amüsiert.

Arthur ist versucht die Augen zu verdrehen. Die Situation überfordert ihn, diesmal jedoch anders. Was kann schon passieren, denkt er sich, was soll's schon, und auch ein vielleicht lässt er mich dann in Ruhe, was seine nächsten Worte rechtfertigt.

"Na schön", sagt er und Merlin strahlt.

 

**XX**

Merlin ist überengagiert und weiß das auch. Aber der einzige Vorteil vom älter werden ist nunmal, dass man weiß, dass man sich albern benimmt und sich nur zum Teil dafür schämt.

Vielleicht war es ein bisschen übertrieben als er Arthur den Stuhl zurecht gerückt hat. Und auch das Restaurant ist eher etwas für Hochzeitanträge als für was auch immer, das hier sein soll. Aber Merlin weiß nicht weiter und irgendwie passt ihr verlegenes Beisammensitzen hier auch wieder rein.

So richtig sicher ist er sich auch nicht was er sagen soll, plappert ein bisschen vor sich hin und weiß nur, dass er glücklich ist Arthur wieder anschauen zu dürfen. Nicht die verlegenen Blicke von der Seite, halb gierig ihn aufsaugend, halb uninteressiert für jeden der ihn zufälligerweise in diesem Moment betrachten sollte. Merlin hat genug davon sich ertappt zu fühlen und so fixiert er ihn, sein müdes Gesicht, die scheuen Augen, den grünen Pulli, der sich über seiner Brust spannt. Er weiß, dass er ihn ein bisschen zu viel will und deshalb diesen Abend höchstwahrscheinlich gegen die Wand fährt, aber alles ist besser als dieses unsichere "Hab ich zu wenig getan?", das ihn die letzten Monate begleitet hat.

Und Arthur lässt ihn. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, an dem er ihm in die Jacke helfen will. "Jetzt ist aber mal gut", sagt er und lacht. Und Merlin lacht mit. Er ist leicht beschwippst vom Wein, den er ein bisschen zu schnell getrunken hat, aber damit scheint er nicht allein zu sein, wenn er Arthurs Angriff auf der Straße richtig deutet.

"Das war das beschissenste Restaurant, das du auswählen hättest können", sagt er und hebt ihn vor dem beschissensten Restaurant, das er auswählen hätte können in die Luft.

Ihre Nasen berühren sich beinah, aber eben nur fast. Merlin hat Lust die Kluft zu überbrücken, aber dann sagt Arthur "Und jetzt zum Kontrastprogramm" und setzt ihn wieder ab. Die Straßen, durch die sie laufen sind praktisch leer. Nichts Ungewöhnliches für einen Donnerstagabend in dieser Gegend. Merlin weiß nicht, was Arthur vorhat und so richtig will dieser seine Fragen auch nicht beantworten.

Erst als sie vor einer ranzigen Eckkneipe, ganz in der Nähe von Merlins früherer Wohnung, stehen, wird ihm einiges klarer. "Ach du", sagt er und lacht, während Arthur nur schief grinst und die Tür aufstemmt.

Es ist sehr verraucht und fast leer, nur drei Männer an der Theke, tief im Gespräch mit dem Mann hinter den Thresen verstrickt. Es dauert ein bisschen und kostet drei Euro und einige böse Blicke bis Merlin und Arthur mit ihren zwei Bieren den hinteren Tisch ansteuern können.

"Ich wollte hier schon immer mal rein", sagt Arthur und seine Augen leuchten. Nur ein Kurzer noch und dann hat die Dartscheibe ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Merlin versagt, Arthur nicht so sehr für einen Anfänger. Als sie, wieder unter misstrauischen Blicken, dann doch aus der Tür stolpern, dreht sich für Merlin die Welt ein bisschen.

Es dauert ganze zwei Blocks bis seine Geduld aufgebraucht ist. Noch bevor sie die Bahnhaltestelle erreicht haben, hat Merlin nach Arthur gegriffen. Der Kuss schmeckt nach Pfefferminz, ein bisschen klebrig, gut.

Merlin möchte nicht, dass es aufhört und krallt sich fest. Und Arthur lässt ihn. 

 

**XXI**

Und plötzlich ist Merlin wieder da. Genauso wie es hätte sein sollen, nur anders. Telefonanrufe in der Nacht, Kurzbesuche am Tag, schlechte Partys, deren Besuch einzig darin besteht, dem Ganzen gemeinsam entfliehen zu können. Peinliche Gespräche, schlaflose Nächte. In den banalsten Situationen Übermut zu Zweit genossen. Merlins Sachen in Arthurs Zimmer, seine Sachen bei ihm.

Und trotzdem. So ein kleiner fader Beigeschmack bleibt.

Nicht, wenn Merlin da ist. Merlin füllt den Raum und lässt keinen Platz für Zweifel. Erst wenn er geht, wenn Arthur allein ist, kommen die Gedanken. Alles geht so schnell. Mittlerweile kennt Merlin seine Eltern, die nicht begeistert, aber nett genug sind, sich dass nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Auf der Arbeit weiß jeder, dass er in 'festen Händen' ist und die Wochenenden sind meist gemeinsam verplant.

Es ist doch erst ein, zwei Monate her, dass sie sich wieder getroffen haben und diesmal ist es ernst. Arthur ist überfordert von diesem Ernst und wenn er mit Merlin darüber sprechen will, dann fehlem ihm die Worte. Und so macht er, was man eben so macht. Und es ist gut, nur eben nicht perfekt. Nicht immer. 

 

**XXII**

So richtig erkennt sich Merlin nicht wieder. Da der Arm um die Schulter, dort das Essen mit den Arbeitskollegen. Pärchenabende und Gesellschaftsspiele. Aber eben nicht nur.

"Du weißt immer noch wie sehr ich sowas hasse", sagt Arthur als ob sein schmollender Blick nicht ausgereicht hätte.

"Ich bin mir vollstens deiner Aversion gegenüber Galerien jeglicher Art bewusst", erwidert Merlin, halb genervt, halb amüsiert von Arthurs Launigkeit.

"Ich mein, schau dir mal den Typen da hinten an", Arthur zeigt auf ihren alten Professor, "Klischeehafter geht's ja wohl nicht. 'Uh, ich war mal Kommunist, deshalb hab ich einen roten Schal an. Ansonsten würd ja jeder erkennen, dass ich im tiefsten meines Herzen nur voll _bourgeois_ bin'. Oder die da. Existentialismus ist sowas von nicht mehr _en vouge._ "

"Jaja", es sind alles Dinge, die sich Merlin ja auch mal gedacht hat, aber aus Arthurs Mund klingen sie boshafter. "Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du gerade mein Publikum beleidigst und damit auch...?"

"Du weißt, dass ich deine Kunst nicht verstehe, was mich nicht davon abhält sie absolut groß.art.ig zu finden", der Sarkasmus in seinen Worten hätte Merlin mehr verletzt, wüsste er nicht, dass Arthur sich bereits durch ebenso viele Smaltalkgespräche wie er selbst geprügelt hatte. Arthur war immer da, er schüttelte Hände, tauschte Banalitäten, lachte über schlechte Witze, jedoch ohne, und das war der entscheidende Faktor, den Umstand, dass _seine_ finanzielle Zukunft davon abhängig war.

"Geh nach Hause. Ich komm dann später rum", sagt er, versöhnlich, "Kein Grund, dass wir beide hier leiden müssen."

"Ist schon okay. Ich hab draußen noch ein bisschen Sekt gebunkert."

Resigniert sieht Arthur aus. Und Merlin kennt diesen Blick auch von sich selbst. Bald ist wieder so eine Firmenfeier von Arthurs Vater. Sie sind ein einziges Klischee, aber das ist es irgendwie auch wert, denkt er sich, greift nach Arthurs Hand und drückt sie. Ein bisschen überrascht drückt dieser zurück.

 

**XXIII**

Arthur ist verabredet. Seit Stunden schon, aber da ist dieser Blick, der ihn nicht loslässt. Nonverbale Verheißungen quer durch den Raum über den Rand einer Bierflasche hinweg.

Arthur ist verabredet, aber Merlin kann auch einmal warten. Wenn das einer versteht, dann schließlich er.

 

 

 


End file.
